Distractions
by CambionTwins
Summary: Santana waits for a phone call or text from Blaine or Kurt to tell her if she won or lost a bet, while Brittany grows impatient with Santana ignoring her and decides to distract her.


_For this week I drew; Glee with Brittany and Santana as the characters, with the tags X-Times and Bet. I would like to send a shout out to Incubi whose birthday was on the 16__th__ you might be older than me, but to me you will always be my little brother._

_Santana waits for a phone call or text from Blaine or Kurt to tell her if she won or lost a bet, while Brittany grows impatient with Santana ignoring her and decides to distract her. _

_We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining._

Distractions:

"Brit brit, stop trying to distract me" says Santana not meaning it for one minute as Brittany is kissing her neck.

"Stop trying to ignore me and give in" Brittany breathes into Santana's ear sending shivers down her body.

Santana grips the table tightly trying very hard to keep her focus on her cell phone and not on her girlfriend who was doing wonders to set her body on fire. Santana could feel her resolve slowly slipping away as Brittany added her hands to the mix, being right behind Santana gives Brittany the advantage.

Brittany messages Santana's left breast with her left hand, moves her right hand down and under Santana's dress to rub up and down her thigh, while nibbling on her ear. Santana's breathe hitches as Brittany's hand just keeps rubbing her thigh working her up but never going higher.

"Brit" whines Santana, opening her legs more hoping that Brittany would take the hint.

Smiling against Santana's skin Brittany brings her right hand up to play with Santana's right breast, causing Santana to whine even more. Than all of a sudden there was no mouth or hands on her, causing Santana to quickly turn around in search of Brittany.

When her eyes found Brittany her heart stopped, and the room got ten times hotter, Brittany was sitting on the couch naked as the day she was born. Brittany looked at Santana through hooded eyes, as she played with herself, making sure Santana saw every move she made.

Santana couldn't help but wonder if Brittany has been naked the whole time or if she just got undressed in record time. The cell phone was now the last thing on Santana's mind, to be fair with a naked Brittany in the room touching herself moaning your name, who wouldn't forget what they were doing.

At a particularly loud moan from Brittany, Santana was snapped out of the trance she was in and slowly but surely she made her way towards Brittany taking off her clothes as she went. When Santana was halfway to Brittany their eyes locked, love and lust so clear in their eyes.

Santana got on her knees in front of Brittany, taking her knees and pushing them wider apart, all the while looking straight into Brittany's now dark blue eyes. The moment Santana started walking towards Brittany, Brittany lost interest in playing with herself.

Slowly but surely Santana lean closer to Brittany's core, her intension was going slow and taking her time but when she saw how wet Brittany is for her she couldn't stop herself and drove straight into a relentless pace of licking, sucking and nibbling.

Brittany throws her head back, bites her lip and pushes her hands into Santana's hair; Santana's hands are on Brittany's hips keeping her still. Santana moans at how good Brittany tastes sending vibrations through Brittany's core, causing her let out a cross between a moan and a whine "Sanny".

At the rate Santana was going it only took a few more licks before Brittany screamed her name at the top of her lungs "Saaantaaannnna!" Brittany's whole body shook from the intensity of her orgasm. Santana kept going to make sure that Brittany rides out her orgasm to the full; she only stopped when Brittany pushed her head away.

Looking at the state Brittany was in Santana could not help but smirk, kissing her way up Santana only stopped to kiss each of Brittany's breasts a few times before moving up again and capturing Brittany's mouth in a deep and passionate kiss.

Sadly before the kiss turned into anything more they were interrupted by Santana's cell phone receiving a message, before Brittany could even process what was going on Santana quickly jumped up and ran to her cell phone.

Brittany could not really complain since she just got a really nice view of Santana's naked body running to get to the cell phone. Reading the text Santana let out a squeal of delight, making Brittany laugh as she walking over to Santana.

"I take it you won" asks Brittany slowly walking over to Santana.

"Of course I won, was there ever any doubt that I would" answers Santana faking looking hurt.

"Of course not" says Brittany placing a soft loving kiss on Santana's lips, kisses like these made Santana fall in love with Brittany all over again.

Brittany ran her hands up and down Santana's sides; Santana's hands were lost in Brittany's hair. Brittany deepened the kiss and moved her hands down to Santana's thighs, smiling into the kiss Brittany lifted Santana up in one swift motion and pushed her up against a wall on the way to the bedroom.

Brittany pins Santana to the wall, making Santana wrap her legs around Brittany's waist clinging to her like the lifeline she has always been to her. Breaking the kiss Brittany attacks Santana's neck and eases a finger into Santana knowing full well that Santana would be wet enough, Brittany goes back to Santana's lips for another kiss.

The kiss started out slow and passionate, but soon became more heated as Brittany pushed two more fingers into Santana and started out with slow thrusts. Santana has always loved how long Brittany's fingers are reaching all the right places inside her, giving her so much pleasure.

Brittany broke the kiss again to go back to Santana's neck since her moaning was making it hard to keep the kiss going. Being pinned to the wall meant the Santana was at Brittany's mercy, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Santana's moans were like music to Brittany's ears, but what she really wanted was to feel Santana come undone all over her fingers so she picked up the pace. All Santana could do is hold onto Brittany for dear life and enjoy the ride, the very pleasurable ride known as Brittany's fingers.

The faster Brittany thrusts into Santana the deeper Santana's nails dig into the Brittany's back, but the pain was pleasurable it just showed that Brittany was doing everything right. When Brittany curled her fingers inside of Santana tapping her G-Stop it was the last straw, Santana came undone and bit Brittany's shoulder to muff her moans, causing Brittany to grunt at the pain.

Brittany tried her best to keep thrusting to slowly bring Santana down from her high but it was not easy since Santana's walls did not want to let go of her fingers. When Santana came down from her high Brittany kept her fingers inside of Santana but unmoving, seeing that she almost broke the skin of Brittany's shoulder she licked the bite mark to smooth the pain.

Brittany could not help but smile at the loving action, when she felt Santana kissing and licking the bite mark. Slowly Brittany pulled her fingers out of Santana making whine at the loss, Brittany put both her hands on Santana's thighs again and carried her all the way to their bed.

Brittany laid Santana down softly on the bed first than climb on top of her and laid flesh on her, there was no space between them. Smiling Brittany gave Santana a quick kiss on her noise before whispering "I love you", Santana lovingly cupped Brittany's cheek, looked deep into her eyes and said "I love you too".

Neither one of them wanted to break the loving embrace, yet they still wanted to make love yet again. "Open your legs a little" says Santana, which Brittany does without question, giving Santana enough room to push her thigh against Brittany's pussy.

Brittany does the same with Santana; together the two found a nice slow rhythm that work perfectly for them. Right now all they wanted to do was make love; to be as close as possible to each other to feel the love they have for each other.

Slow kissing and thrusting were building them up again to their releases slowly but surely, Santana's hands ran all over Brittany's body leaving goosebumps in their wake. Brittany tried her best to not put all her weight on Santana, so both her hands were supporting her weight while still making sure that they were skin to skin.

Santana could feel her orgasm coming fast, "Cum with me Brit" moans Santana their rhythm picking up just a bit. "Sanny" moans Brittany before taking Santana's lips and moaning her release into her mouth, which send Santana over the edge as well.

The two kept thrusting to prolong their orgasms, moaning into each other's mouths, feeling the shivers of pleasure run through their bodies, wave after wave of pleasure taking them over. But all good things most come to an end, and slowly they came down from their high, their movements slowed till it came to a stop.

As breathless as they were they still kissed loving kisses, when their breathing was back to normal Brittany rolled off of Santana and laid down next to her tracing random patterns on Santana's stomach. "Sanny?" says Brittany, to which Santana turns her head and looks into Brittany's eyes, "Yeah, Brit?" says Santana lovingly taking a hold of Brittany's hand that was drawing random patterns and intertwining their fingers.

"What bet did you win?" asks Brittany, with curious eyes.

"Kurt and I had a bet going on wither or not Sam and Mercedes would get back together, I told him they would, and he said they wouldn't but they had a date tonight and got back together so I won" answers Santana with a smirk on her face.

"Why would he say they wouldn't, they were good together first time, so this time around they'll make it work" says Brittany nudging Santana into the little spoon position.

"That's what I said, great minds think alike" answers Santana wiggling back into Brittany even more, this has always been one of their favourite ways to fall asleep, with Santana as the little spoon and Brittany as the big spoon.

Santana waited a little while to hear if Brittany was going to say anything else, than she heard Brittany breathing evenly, so she just closed her eyes and followed Brittany into a peaceful slumber.

The End

Hope you guys like R&R, also most of the fic's I write are one-shots, with the exception of "Vacation Fun" which will go on for a few chapters, "I think I'll take my treat now" is going to be a two-shot, "Brownie Fun" was a two-shot, "Total Submission" was a two-shot, and I'm thinking about making "Kiss With A Fist" a chaptered story. If there is one of my other fic's that you guys think should have more than one chapter let me know and I might make it happen.

**_To anyone even thinking of flaming me for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will._**

_We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream._

_Till next time have fun dreams_

_This fic was written by Succubi. Work is at AO3 and _


End file.
